Behind Blue Eyes
by Hedwigsfeathers
Summary: Lily and Jame's last moments through the eyes of their cat. R&R!


**Behind Blue Eyes**

I've read in one of the Harry Potter books, although I don't remember which one, that Lily and James had a cat. This story popped into my head a week ago, and I finally got around to writing it. It's short and sad, but I hope you like it! Reviews appreciated!

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Arabella was just a kitten in the year of 1979 when she was brought to Godric's Hollow. Her black fur stuck up in all directions and her big blue eyes peered wonderingly through the tiny holes punched in the bright red and gold gift box. James was humming to himself like an excited school boy at the thought of his dear wife's face when she saw his present. He was going to wait and pick their first pet in December, as he couldn't hide a small animal for several weeks at a time without Lily noticing. However, when he spotted this little piece of black fluff walking through Diagon Alley, peering hopefully up at the busy shoppers, his heart practically burst for the little lady.

Arabella watched dazedly from her small dark home as a fence came into focus, then a two story cottage, then a door, and a woman...

She heard their conversation quite clearly through the stiff cardboard.

"James! What's this?" came the woman's happy voice.

"Ah, just a little present I picked up for you in Diagon Alley. I was going to wait until Christmas, but.."

The kitten slid into the side of the box with a start, mewing and trying to grip the walls with her tiny claws. After some very loud ripping noises, she became quite frightened. Then suddenly, there was light, and red.

"James!" squealed the woman. "She is so precious! Look at her cute little face! And what beautiful blue eyes!" The kitten snuggled into the soft warm hands that now cuddled her into an even softer fabric. She purred delightedly at the gentle stroking of the woman's finger down her head and behind her ears.

"Well, what should we call her?" James asked, throwing an arm around the woman, then reaching down to pet the soft ball of fur.

"Hmm... what about Arabella?"

"Perfect." said James, nudging Lily's nose with his own.

Arabella felt herself plummeting to the ground, and landed with a soft thud as she jumped from Lily's arms. Sniffing, she began wandering this large room.

"She'll be able to keep us company when your doing work for the Order." Lily said delightedly.

"Us?" asked James, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Lily looked at him, her eyes more alight and emerald than he had ever seen them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and peered up into his hazel eyes.

"We're going to have a baby, James." she whispered.

James stood there for several seconds, feeling as if the world around him had stopped, the words she had just said slowly sinking into his brain. Then, with a yelp that caused Arabella to jump 3 feet into the air, wrapped his own arms around Lily and lifted her up, swinging her around. He put her back down and kissed her for several long minutes.

"I am so happy, love." he said, resting his forehead against hers. But Lily jumped causing their heads to crash together as tiny claws stuck in her socks. Arabella was pawing at her ankles, looking up with her wide blue eyes and demanding some attention.

James laughed as Lily scooped the kitten up into her arms, cradling it like a child and causing it to purr contentedly. "You know, our son just might have a jealous older sibling", he said, smirking at the pair of them.

"Our son?" Lily asked with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "What about our _daughter_?"

Arabella soon found herself even more content as she lay with a full stomach on a bed in between the two people who were now her family. Hands reached out absentmindedly to pet her, and they talked about things she didn't understand. With a small yawn, she stretched and fell into a nice sleep.

**9 months later...**

Arabella was eyeing the mouse in perfect seclusion on top of the mantle, the candlelight shining on her long sleek black fur. Her tongue moistened and feeling the thrill of a chase coming to a close, she bunched up her hind legs and braced her self for the jump, when-

BAM!

The front door slammed shut and she practically fell off, but still landing gracefully. Giving a small hiss at her loss, she pranced into the main living quarters, and saw a great number of people. They were talking a little to loudly for her taste. She was fixing to trot off into the kitchen for a snack when she heard the most unusual sound. A cry pierced the room, and the voices quited.

"Ssh, it's alright Harry. We're home!" She heard pure ecstasy in her mistresses' voice. She was holding something small in a bundle of cloth. The crying stopped almost immediately, and a small cooing caused the surrounding people to laugh and say "Awww!"

She watched as the bundle was slowly passed around the room. The man with the long dark hair whom Arabella had came to recognize as family also, picked up the infant and looked up gleefully at James and Lily.

"So, this is my new godson?" he asked. Looking down at the baby, he said, "Well Harry, one day I'm going to teach you some really cool things." Then he winked at James and grinned as Lily's eyebrows shot up.

"Surely you are not already planning to corrupt our child with your evil ways?" She asked, although her eyes showed her amusement.

"Aww, Lily. He'll be a marauder himself someday!" said James, grinning at Sirius, and then looking over at Albus Dumbledore who was watching the child with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Thoroughly annoyed at the noise that arose once again as the people began to spread out and move back and forth from the living room to the kitchen, Arabella stalked down the hallway, looking forward to a soft bed and a short nap.

**July 31st, 1981**

Arabella watched as the young boy with a messy black mop to match his father's, sped around the room on a toy broomstick. James was laughing and Lily was taking pictures. Arabella crouched low, waiting for the right moment... Just as the broom passed over her head, she leaped and caught onto the tail. The child yelled in surprise as the back end of the broom was weighed down and he slid off onto the floor.

"Momma!" he cried, tears streaking his tiny face. Lily picked him up to sooth his small sobs and looked sternly down at the feline with a pointing finger. "Arabella, no more! You will not chase Harry on his broom. Got that?"

The cat sauntered over to James, and with a furtive look at Lily, hopped into Jame's lap and purred loudly. James began to stroke her fur while laughing at the expression on Lily's face.

**2 months later...**

Arabella watched her master, a worried expression on her dark face. James was looking out of the window, his head propped on his hands. Rain streaked the window, lightning occasionally lit the room, and thunder shook the walls of the house.

James was in a cheery mood most of the time. Laughing and loving with Lily and Harry. But sometimes, he would go off to himself to think, his forehead creased in concentration. He never left the house these days. No one in the Potter household did. Occasionally they would have a guest or two, but the underlying atmosphere was dim. Arabella would also catch Lily watching him closely at mealtimes. She figured it must be rough, not being able to leave even to go down the street or out into the yard. However, being a cat, she was quite content with the amount of space she had. She leaped onto the windowsill and pawed at Jame's arms. He smiled and ruffled her fur a little, getting a small growl in response. Laughing, he pulled her into his arms and began petting her, and she fell asleep almost immediately.

**October 31st, 1981**

Arabella stood perched on the gate of the Potter's house that Halloween evening. She watched the many funny looking shaped figures walk down the street, carrying bags of sweet smelling treats. She was purring at the nearest child, a small boy wearing dark robes and white facial markings carrying a heavy bag of sweets when he turned around to look at something else.

"Boo!" said the boy, laughing.

Arabella couldn't see his face, but equally felt his fear at the tall, pale man standing before him. The man was carrying a wand, and his hand twitched as if to move it, when the boy ran down the road to his mother. The man softly said 'boo', before turning toward the Potter's. He opened the gate, and walked over to the window. He was peering in at James who held his wand aloft, making bright puffs of smoke and showers of sparks for Harry's amusement. Arabella ran to the door and skirted into the house herself, feeling something wasn't quite right.

"Lily, take Harry and go!" James shouted.

The tall man's cold laugh echoed around the room. After a jumble of words Arabella didn't quite understand she ran off after Lily, who had rushed up the stairs. Harry's bedroom door was slammed shut and Arabella pawed it furiously, wanting in. She heard footsteps on the stairs, and dove under a small table in the hallway. She watched as the man flicked his wand and the door opened. He entered the room and after several seconds of arguing voices, a green light flashed. The world around Arabella was wretched apart and she felt herself falling. Then all was black.

**November 1st, 1981**

Arabella finally woke, her body wincing from injury. She was covered in dust and splinters. She managed to claw her way out of the rubble she was buried under, and made her way into the dark living quarters. The front door was still open. She limped out and walked down the path to the gate. Turning back, she saw the top left of the house had collapsed. There was no need for her to stay. She had sensed no one there. She turned back around and hobbled down the dark road, feeling a loss for her masters, but wanting rest. Tired, injured and hungry, she made her way to the only other house she knew in the village.

Five minutes later, Bathilda Bagshot opened her front door cautiously to the sound of scratching. Looking down, she recognized the late Potter's cat, and stooped down to pick it up. Then she turned around and shut the door.


End file.
